La Conquista de Hellion
by Freegeta
Summary: Vegeta y Nappa se dirigen a conquistar Hellion, un planeta tranquilo con gente rutinaria. Allí Bronx y Ebra, dos hellianos, solo preparan el día en que sus vidas se entrelazaran para siempre en medio de las fiestas de su ciudad.


LA CONQUISTA DE HELLION

La noche ya acababa en el planeta Hellion. La gente se levantaba y se movían en busca de continuar sus famosos días festivos sin saber que poco a poco dos misteriosos y malignas naves espaciales se dirigían a velocidad constante hacia su pacífico planeta.

Bronx estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando el ruido externo le despertó bruscamente. La semana de las fiestas seguía su curso y a nadie le importaba si él se había acostado cuando amanecía. Ahora tenía que conseguir olvidar la resaca y reinsertarse de nuevo al tinglado. Se preguntó si no podría ponerse algo para taparse los oídos y seguir durmiendo pero como si le hubieran escuchado en ese momento entraron sus hermanas pequeñas para terminar lo empezado fuera de la casa.

Ante la insistencia, mediante gritos y empujones, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Además, ese día sería importante. Hoy vendría por primera vez a comer Ebra y sus padres con su familia. Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas se iba duchando y arreglando. Una vez que estuvo contento con su reflejo salió por la ventana y se marchó a reunirse con ella en el lugar acordado. No le gustaba ese método para irse pero era mejor que quedarse dos horas contestando preguntas de sus padres y tíos y otra más para convencer a sus hermanitas de que se quedasen. Así era más rápido y efectivo.

Nada más salir vio que uno de los dos soles estaba a plena vista y que el otro empezaba a despuntar así que dedujo que serían poco más de las 10 de la mañana. Habría dormido unas 4 horas pero ya echaba de menos a Ebra como si llevase toda una vida sin verla. Tenía que llegar a la cueva donde seguramente le tocaría esperarla media hora como siempre. Mientras callejeaba pasando entre las personas, músicos y demás gente que estaban en la calle él llevaba la cabeza baja para evitar saludar y pararse perdiendo valiosos minutos. Empezó a recordar el primer día que encontraron la cueva. Estaba escondida detrás de la cascada del río púrpura. La gente decía que esa agua estaba así porque los antiguos lavaron sus pecados allí y que quien se bañase en ella estaría maldito… pero a ellos no les importó. Se picaron mutuamente a atravesar la cascada en prueba de un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir y agarrados de la mano saltaron adelante, nadaron a través de ella y se quedaron anonadados con la belleza singular del reflejo de las paredes pulidas por el agua. La poca luz que pasaba a través de esa agua tenía rojizos destellos que se veían por doquier dando una sensación increíble al ambiente.

En ese momento que sus miradas se juntaron supo que estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos. Nada más importaba. El tiempo se detuvo en el instante que sus labios se juntaron a los de ella. Ese beso nunca sabría si duró 5 minutos o 5 horas. Dentro de la cueva se movieron hacia fuera del agua como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Estaban embriagados de amor. Allí en aquella maravillosa penumbra con destellos rojos se fundieron en un largo acto amoroso del que aún 4 meses después le seguía sonrojando. Desde entonces no habían pasado muchos días sin ir allí los dos, juntos o separados, para encontrarse en su refugio secreto. A veces estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos. Sobre todo cuando Morlon y Brends se enfadaron por su ignoración hacia ellos y le quisieron seguir. Pensando en ellos sintió una punzada de culpa. Eran amigos desde primeros de básica, cuando sus padres les dejaban con aquella medio bruja y se sentaban juntos abrazados para no caer en su ira. De todas maneras siempre se le pasaba esa sensación cuando volvía a su mente Ebra.

Ebra, hasta su nombre le hacía extasiarse. Tenía unos rasgos perfectos. Si mañana se hiciera un concurso en el barrio para elegir a la ser de Hellion más hermosa él no la dejaría presentarse. Ganaría arrasando a las demás y tendría que compartirla con los demás. Él mismo se lo dijo un día cuando se confesó ser demasiado egoísta al querer tenerla para él por el resto de sus días y que quería que fuera su mujer. La cueva fue testigo de su desmesurada alegría cuando oyó esa sílaba tan pequeña pero a la vez arrolladora como un tren. Ese simple "Sí" le paró el corazón durante un segundo eterno para a continuación bombear a un ritmo que creía que se le saldría del cuerpo para volar por los confines del universo.

Por eso habían quedado en reunirse de nuevo allí antes de la comida de presentación de sus respectivas familias, para darse suerte. Si hoy todo iba como lo habían meticulosamente planeado y ambas familias encajaban a la perfección sería un día redondo.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a la cascada, fue por el lado seco y arrastrándose por la pared se coló por un hueco minúsculo y nada apreciable a simple vista. Una vez dentro de La Cueva se sentó a esperar a su amor, pero de los nervios que sentía tuvo que levantarse y se puso a pasear arriba y abajo hasta que ella apareció, unos 20 minutos después. Se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso, solo posible en los casos de verdadero amor. Justo en el instante en el que por fin se separaron sonó cercana tal explosión que ambos fueron derribados por las vibraciones que se produjeron dentro de La Cascada perdiendo ambos el sentido al ser golpeados por la lluvia de estalactitas que cayeron del techo, antes incluso de que una segunda fuese detonada a pocos segundos de la primera.

--

En ese momento la ciudad estaba siendo víctima de un caos total. Los que se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado solo podían atestiguar que dos bolas grandes habían caído del cielo aterrizando en pleno centro neurálgico produciendo ambas explosiones y una onda expansiva que había derribado árboles y algunas casas y desintegrado las ventanas de las casas en unas cuantas manzanas a la redonda, pero no podían explicar más allá de esos banales detalles.

Poco a poco todos los supervivientes sanos iban acercándose a donde habían caído. Al principio se acercaban unos cuantos valientes, pero al final la curiosidad se antepuso al miedo y fueron rodeando los dos cráteres, separados entre si por tan solo unos metros. En un primer momento solo podían ver el denso humo que emanaba de ambos agujeros, pero según se iba desvaneciendo la visibilidad aumentaba. Una vez que hubo desaparecido del todo pudieron ver lo que parecían dos bolas grandes con una especie de ventanilla semienterradas en la tierra. Cuando terminó el instante de indecisión en el que todos las miraban, mitad aterrorizados mitad ensimismados, estalló una tormenta de palabras y frases al querer hablar todos a la vez. Se oían expresiones dispares a más no poder. Desde bajar a comprobar qué eran esas cosas hasta salir corriendo porque se acababa el mundo. Todos querían llevar la razón y hacerse oír por encima de los demás.

De repente se oyó un crujido. Fue lo suficientemente audible para que los que estaban más cerca lo oyesen y llamase su atención. Se produjo como una ola que calló a todos los asistentes. De las dos esferas se abría una especie de puerta. El silencio era tan espeso que parecía como si alguien hubiera tensado el aire con un arco. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en aquellas aperturas. Ni siquiera pensaban en qué habría al otro lado, simplemente estaban extasiados de incredulidad. Nunca habían ni soñado algo así en su pacífico planeta. Al final con un seco plof finalizaron de abrirse. Solo se veía un ligero resplandor del interior hasta que unas sombras lo interrumpieron poniéndose entre la luz y el exterior. Dos figuras parecieron agrandarse por momentos hasta aparecer por completo pisando la tierra. Uno de ellos medía casi dos metros de altura y era completamente calvo. El otro le llegaba al pecho y tenía el pelo parado del todo en punta hacia el cielo. Ni siquiera habían dicho una sola palabra pero ya se produjo un escalofrío generalizado que daba muy mala espina. Esos dos extrahellianos no venían con buenas intenciones.

Mientras eran observados los dos individuos salieron por completo de las naves y miraron alrededor mediante un aparato que tenían fijo en la parte izquierda de la cabeza, desde el oído al ojo.

-¡Mierda! Otro planeta triste y vulgar. No nos vamos a divertir tampoco en este. El La mayor fuerza de combate que recoge el sistema es de 7 unidades. – le dijo el más grande a su acompañante.

-Este es un planeta pacífico al parecer, Nappa. No han debido de tener ninguna razón en especial por la que entrenarse. Mírales. Nos ven como si fuéramos una atracción de circo.

-¿Quieres que les salude como es debido Vegeta? – dijo Nappa empezando a acumular energía en su mano derecha.

-No, espera un momento. Veamos si podemos divertirnos. Averigüemos quien es el más fuerte de todos estos insectos y entretengámonos con él. No creo que nos lleve más de un día acabar con toda la población de este miserable planeta, bien podemos tratar de pasar un buen rato.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron a levitar hasta llegar a la altura de la asustada multitud. Al poner los pies de nuevo en el suelo absolutamente todos dieron instintivamente dos pasos hacia atrás.

--

En la cueva de la cascada Bronx y Ebra empezaban a recobrar el conocimiento. Él primero en recobrarlo del todo fue él. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el cuerpo de ella y ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez los dos hubieron recobrado por completo el juicio decidieron abandonar el lugar para dirigirse a la casa de él donde les estarían esperando, quien sabe si preocupados. En silencio, todavía un poco asustados por lo sucedido, salieron uno detrás del otro y fueron hacia la ciudad. Al llegar se extrañaron de ver a todas aquellas personas acumuladas y en silencio. Se supusieron que había ocurrido algo a causa del terremoto y se acercaron para saber qué había ocurrido. Fueron rodeando a la gente hasta que Bronx vislumbró un poco más adelante a Morlon y Brends. Se dirigió hacia ello pero para su sorpresa se topó con una fuerte resistencia de Ebra a continuar.

-Bronx, no vayamos. Alejémonos de aquí – le dijo cuando se volvió hacia ella a preguntarla que qué la ocurría.

-Pero cariño, puede haber pasado algo malo. Mis amigos están a unos pasos de aquí y nos podrán explicar que ocurre. Te prometo que será un minuto y luego continuaremos a casa.

-Mi amor, tengo un mal presentimiento con lo que ocurre – le contestó con voz suplicante – vayámonos ahora mismo de aquí. Ya nos enteraremos.

-Mira, te prometo que será un vistazo rápido y nos iremos sin darles tiempo a retenerlos.

Dicho esto ella agachó la cabeza y juntos avanzaron hasta llegar a sus amigos. Estos les saludaron casi sin mirarlos y les señalaron más hacia el fondo, donde se vislumbraba un par de figuras encarándose con los ciudadanos más influyentes de la ciudad. Estos se giraron y vieron la figura de Franko Mosbruntch, el bestia del pueblo, al cual se le podía apreciar a mucha distancia debido a su fuerte musculatura y sus más de 2 metros de altura. Se abría paso entre la gente, la cual le habían dejado un pasillo aparecido como por arte de magia que llegaba directo hasta donde los sujetos parecían esperarlo pacientemente.

--

-Así que tú eres el bestia del corral, ¿eh, gigante? – le espetó Vegeta al ver que el tipo le sacaba cerca de una cabeza a Nappa.

-Vosotros dos, no sois bien recibidos aquí. Somos pacíficos, pero aún que no me guste la violencia desde luego no os gustaría cabrearme. Os doy una oportunidad, más vale que la aprovechéis. Coged vuestras… maquinitas y partid de inmediato de aquí – dijo Franko.

Vegeta y Nappa se miraron un poco y activaron el lector de unidades. Acto seguido se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Franko se ruborizara y la gente aguantase la respiración audiblemente.

-Vosotros lo habéis querido – dijo susurrando entre dientes del cabreo que tenía. Sentía todos los ojos fijos en su espalda, gente que hasta ahora le tenían miedo y que podrían perderle el respeto en cualquier momento.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y sin dejar de reírse cruzó sus brazos en el pecho dando un par paso para atrás dejando a Nappa vía libre para que se ocupase del gigantón. Este lo entendió y se adelantó encarándose con él. Este se quitó la camiseta dejando a la vista un cuerpo ensanchado de músculos y se plantó también delante del extranjero. Estaban frente a frente estudiándose. La multitud se había apartado dejándoles el espacio necesario para lo que preveían una pelea larga e igualada.

--

Los cuatro amigos miraban ensimismados el enfrentamiento. También estaban aguantando la respiración sin darse cuenta. Ellos habían visto a Franko en acción y sabían de lo que era capaz cuando se cabreaba, y parecía más enfadado de lo normal. Creían que acabaría pronto con los dos que habían tenido la mala suerte de toparse en su camino con él. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues acto seguido se vio como el más grande de los desconocidos le golpeaba en pleno rostro un puñetazo seco con la mano extendida, cayendo como un pesado fardo, primero de rodillas, y luego de bruces contra la tierra. Estaba completamente inerte. Entonces vieron anonadados como se giraba hacia su acompañante, como este le decía que sí con la cabeza y el otro sonreía y hacía algo levantando la mano derecha.

Mientras todo esto sucedía a cámara lenta Ebra se topó con la mirada del otro y fue como si un viento helado se le metiera dentro de todo su ser. Supo en ese instante que matarían a todos y que después iría a por ella. Cogió de la manga a su amado y tiró de él para irse. Eso le terminó de sacar de su ensimismamiento y agarrando a sus amigos iniciaron una rápida retirada, sin llegar a correr, alejándose del sitio. No se atrevían ni siquiera a mirar para atrás. En un momento dado Morlon, que por ser el más pesado del grupo se iba quedando unos metros rezagado, miró por su hombro y vio como una especie de aire espeso se recogía alrededor de la mano del hombre grande. Empezó a gritar y fue como si se diese el pistoletazo de salida para que todos rompieran a corren en todas las direcciones. Para aquel entonces Bronx, Ebra y Brend habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos para que la espantada de la muchedumbre que se produjo no les alcanzase, pero el pobre Morlon fue impedido por los empujones y trompicones que se sucedían sin parar.

Los tres visualizaron como se pisoteaban y arrollaban entre ellos en su búsqueda de escapar de lo que se les cernía encima, pero cuando intentaban decidir si salir en busca de su amigo se produjo una explosión enorme que les arrancó del suelo lanzándoles hacia el follaje de la vegetación del bosque. Fue una suerte que tuvieron porque los que estaban solamente a unos metros de donde habían estado ellos fueron desintegrados por completo. El pobre Morlon fue borrado del mapa entre ellos. Cuando se incorporaron vieron con terror que en el epicentro de la devastación se erguían de pie ambos desconocidos, el grande con la mano derecha extendida y dos dedos levantados. Otra vez fue Ebra la que les sacó de la impresión y avanzó a rodillas alejándose del lugar, siendo seguida al instante por ellos dos. No querían ni preguntarse qué había ocurrido, sino tan solo ir lo más lejos posible de aquellos dos monstruos.

--

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Nappa se encontraban de pie mirando alrededor. Rápidamente captaron la energía de los tres supervivientes que intentaban escapar.

-Mírales. Tres hormiguitas que intentan escapar del hormiguero. Déjame que me ocupe de ellos Vegeta. Les destrozaré sin muchos problemas- dijo Nappa sonriendo.

-No, he visto a la mujer y era francamente preciosa. Iré yo en persona y… en fin… no hace falta que te diga lo que pienso hacer. Tú vete a terminar la conquista y arrasa con todos los que te encuentres. Intenta no destrozar mucho el planeta. No deberías tener problemas con los lugareños. Si los tienes avísame, pero no lo creo – y diciendo esto se marchó andando hacia los tres huidizos, los cuales no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima.

Mientras Nappa iba volando a cumplir su misión contento de tener algo de ejercicio con lo que entretenerse Vegeta fue tranquilamente hacia ellos. No tenía prisa, quería disfrutar un poco de ese momento. Últimamente no había nada que le sacase del sopor de las conquistas sin rivales. Si la chica era como había creído quizás valiera la pena el viaje.

--

Fue Brend el primero en darse cuenta de que el más bajo de los dos iba tras ellos. Dieron un rodeo para comprobarlo pero vieron que seguía siguiéndoles. Incluso cuando creían haberle perdido de vista él volvía a aparecer como si fuese una terrorífica pesadilla. De vez en cuando el silencio se rompía por alguna explosión lejos de allí, alejándose cada vez más, como si una tormenta hubiese descendido para azotar a todo el planeta a la vez. Estaban lívidos de terror. Les estaban dando caza y aunque corrieran con todas sus fuerzas o se moviesen sigilosamente siempre estaba él a la misma distancia.

De pronto, cuando caminaban por un sitio empinado, Brend tropezó cayendo unos metros por la pendiente. Antes de que pudiesen siquiera pensar en rescatarle fue alcanzado en un solo movimiento tan veloz que no alcanzaron a verlo del todo por aquel sujeto. Mientras le paró la caída agarrándole del cuello con una sola mano miró fijamente a los ojos a Ebra. Ni siquiera los apartó cuando apretó la mano y le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo. El tiempo parecía detenido. Esta vez fue Bronx el que la despertó de su parálisis y agarrándola del brazo salió corriendo. Fue al único lugar que él se creía que estarían a salvo. Su cascada. Era su refugio. Allí estarían bien. Tenían que alcanzarlo.

Detrás de ellos él les seguía. Podían oírle arrancando los árboles a su paso. Sabía que así nunca podrían llegar sin perderle. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Quizás si él le entretenía pudiera Ebra escapar de él y salvarse en la intimidad de la cueva. Él no podría encontrarla. Era imposible. Así que cogió acopio de toda su fuerza mental y autocontrol y la lanzó para adelante para que siguiera corriendo mientras la gritaba que no parase hasta llegar a su destino, que él iría detrás de ella para acompañarla.

Entonces, con lágrimas asomándole de los ojos, pues sabía que iba a morir, se volvió para enfrentarse valientemente con el desconocido, el cual se había detenido a unos metros de él y le miraba con una risa malvada grabada en sus ojos a fuego. Era una mirada que le causaba más terror del que había pasado en toda su vida. Respiró hondamente y al final pudo articular las palabras que en un principio se le negaban a salir de su boca:

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas de nosotros? – gritó

-Jajaja – se echó a reír el saiyan – pobre insecto. De ti no busco absolutamente nada. Solo quiero entretenerme. Y he visto que la chica esa podría servirme para pasar un buen rato. Después quién sabe, quizás la perdone la vida.

-Miserable. ¡¡No lo permitiré!!

-¿Qué tú no lo permitirás? Jajaja. Insecto, tú no sabes quien soy yo. Pórtate bien y no me enfades. Quién sabe, quizás te mate rápido y no te haga sufrir.

Lo único que logró fue que él se le lanzase encima con furia. Vegeta le vio venir como a cámara lenta y se echó a un lado dejando que se estrellase contra el suelo. Su risa ya retumbaba alrededor. Bronx estaba ya temblando de ira y se levantó saltando de nuevo hacia el otro dispuesto a sacrificarse para que Ebra sobreviviese. Daría su vida si fuese necesario. Se dispuso y cuando estuvo a su altura le lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fueras que impactó directo en su mejilla. Se emocionó ante tal hazaña, pero duró solo un segundo pues ni siquiera había conseguido girarle la cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta fue lanzado hacia atrás por un violento golpe de rodilla en su estómago. Aterrizó varios metros más atrás y se colocó en posición fetal debido al dolor que sentía.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es dar un puñetazo. Mírate. Debería dejarte vivo y que murieses en medio de los dolores. Seguro que internamente ya estás sangrando como un cerdo. En fin, hoy vas a tener suerte, me has divertido, y en recompensa, tendrás el gran honor de morir en manos del príncipe de los saiyans.

Levantó la mano con la palma extendida hacia el cuerpo encogido del helliano y empezó a reunir energía en ella. Él solo podía mirarle. El dolor que sentía era tal que le paralizaba por completo todos sus sentidos. Vio a cámara lenta como el otro le lanzaba una especie de onda de energía que iba comiéndose todo lo que tocaba a su paso hasta que de repente dejó de verla al ponerse algo en medio. Notó que lo abrazaban y oyó unas palabras susurradas en el oído.

-Amor mío. Moriremos juntos.

No tubo tiempo de contestar al ser tragados ambos por la onda de energía de Vegeta. No supieron nada más. Ni la muerte de sus familiares de amigos ni la conquista del resto del planeta a manos de un Nappa sediento de sangre. Solo supieron en ese brevísimo instante que ambos estarían juntos toda la eternidad, tal como debía ser.

Murieron juntos y abrazados en un amor que ni el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyans pudo al final arrebatarles.

FIN

--

Que sepais que este FanFic está presentado en el concurso que organizamos en mi foro. Para saber más datos del concurso y entrar cómo participantes o cómo lectores mirad mi perfil. Allí están los datos.

Estáis todos invitados. Muchas gracias de antemano por todos los Reviews que me dejeis aquí


End file.
